


On That Tragic Day

by Finn_The_Leafman



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Leafman/pseuds/Finn_The_Leafman
Summary: One depiction of the events that happened that caused Nod to lose his father. Nod's father goes by many names in the fandom, but it's Soren here.





	On That Tragic Day

Finn breathed heavily, not daring to look behind him for fear of the approaching boggans. Next to him, he could see Ronin and Soren, who looked just as exausted as he did. Soren was the most visibly injured, with bruises dotting his face and marking his arms. He was also breathing the heaviest as he tried to catch up with Finn and Ronin.

The noises of the Boggans pushing past one another to get to them, rang in each leafman’s ears and reminded them why they had to keep running. They had to make it into leafman territory. Finn glaced to his right and that’s when he saw Soren go down. 

“No!” He heard Ronin shout, coming to a halt and switching directions as fast as he could. Finn did the same, but they were to slow, and the hoard of boggans enveloped him before they were able to come to his aid.

Finn’s heart leapt into his throat as he heard Soren cry, and he threw himself at the nearest boggan, pulling it out of the crowed that had now formed around Soren. Ronin was so blinded by rage that he took on more than one at a time. He was ultimately the one that reached Soren, who lay in an unmoving heap on the ground. deep cuts and patches of rot could be seen on his skin. The Brunet’s eyes opened slightly and his breathing was ragged, the only signs that he was still alive.

Once Finn made his way to the heart of the crowed, he had become enraged too. With a loud cry, he started attacking what boggans remained. “We need to find somewhere safe!” Finn exclaimed, knowing that their priority was to treat Soren’s wounds.

Ronin picked Soren up, looking frantically for a hiding spot. He spotted a hollowed out hole in the base of a tree, “There!” He shouted, his accent more prominent because of how afraid he was. He ran into the shelter and motioned for Finn to follow. He and Ronin knew that the hole wouldn’t protect them so much as help Finn to give them more time, because the entrance was just as tall as the Leafman was.

As expected, the boggans followed Finn to the entrance. He stood and fought to protect his friends inside. He could hear Ronin talk to Soren as he fought.

“No…. No I can’t d-die… ” Came Soren’s raspy voice, “I… I have t-to be t-there t-to watch Nod g-grow up. I d-don’t want to d-die as a r-result of s-something foolish I did…. ” The other then cried out in pain as the effects of the rot started to take effect.

“You won’t. I just need to remove the rot before it becomes fatal” Finn could hear the nervousness in Ronin’s voice and it distracted him enough to earn him a hit from a Boggan’s club. His head hurt really bad and he could feel black creeping into the edges of his vision, but he still fought, even though his knees felt weak after hearing muffled cries from Soren as Ronin removed the rot.

“No, Soren, you can’t give up now” Was heard from Ronin a few minutes later, 

“I’m sorry… R-Ronin…. please t-t-take care of N-Nod… ” Finn just barely caught those words along with Ronin’s angered cries at not being able to save his friend. He let it sink in that his friend was probably dead and received a punch to the gut. He kneeled over in pain, and was tossed aside like a leaf by a strong wind, hitting his head against a rock. 

Ronin stood, by the side of his dead friend, his strength and anger renewed as he finished off the few boggans that were left. Picking up Soren’s corpse, he went over to Finn, who was picking himself up after getting hit, the blackness threatening to overcome him.

“We have to go!” Ronin shouted, upon hearing the shrieks of bats. Then they started running, Finn falling significantly behind because of his injuries. Luckily, the line marking the leafmen territory wasn’t too far and as soon as they crossed it, the pair collapsed.

Ronin held the corpse of his friend close, shedding tears for him. Finn could hardly see them, though, because now his vision was almost completely engulfed in blackness and he felt as if his world was spinning. The last thing he caught sight of was a couple of leafmen and leafwomen from a nearby outpost walking toward them.

“No, Finn… not you too… ” Was the last words he heard his friend utter before he fainted.


End file.
